


Does She Know That My Destiny Lies With Her?

by LetYourImaginationRunWild



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive! Ronnie, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KaraMel, OOC Iris, SnowBarry - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImaginationRunWild/pseuds/LetYourImaginationRunWild
Summary: AU. Scientific and Technological Advanced Research High School. Kara and Barry were twins. Oliver's their older sibling and they all go to boarding school together. They don't have their powers, and STAR High teaches them how to be superheroes. What happens when highschool is thrown full force at them? Will they be able to handle it? Ranging from detention, to different electives, basic bitches, and love interests, who knows what will happen to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Michael" is really Mon-El. He's not an OC or anything like that. I do not own Arrowverse or DC comics

"Kara! Barry! Get your asses down here  _right_ now!" The sound of Oliver's voice rang throughout the entire house. By the tone of my older brother's voice, I knew he was pissed.

     My name is Barry Allen. I have a twin sister, Kara Danvers, and an older brother, Oliver Queen, who was a year older than both of us. When I was twelve, our mom was murdered and Dad was blamed for it. Kara was separated from us, and I took our mom's last name while Oliver took dad's last name. That was four years ago. Kara and I are sixteen, and Oliver is seventeen. Joe West ended up taking us all in after nine months. We were being sent to boarding school, along with Joe's children, Wally and Iris, and our friends that we've had for three years.

"We're here!" Kara and I both shouted as we ran down the stair case together, me pulling on a random shoe and Kara still brushing her golden hair. Oli rolled his eyes and walked to his motorcycle. Kara and I have one, but we both usually end up sharing mine.

"Whatever, just make sure you've eaten breakfast. Be outside in five." a pissed Oliver was not a good one. Kara and I managed to stuff as much food as we could inside of our bodies before we headed outside and hopped on my motor cycle.

     Since we all wanted to be able to talk while driving our motorcycles, we had our friend Cisco install communications (comms) inside all our helmets. My helmet was scarlet red, Kara's a mix of blue yellow and red, and Oliver's was a dark green color. Soon, we got to our boarding school. Scientific and Tecnological Advanced Research High, otherwise known as STAR High and more commonly known among the students, Hell.

"Ready?" Kara had asked me. I sighed.

"Nope. But I'm excited to see Cait, Cisco, Doctor Wells, Professor Stein, Michael, Sara, Alex and Felicity."

"Me too." she replied quietly. We got off our bikes, and walked to a STAR High van that had come earlier and picked up our luggage. We unpacked our stuff, walked to administration, and signed in.

"Bartholomew Allen, Oliver Queen, and Kara Danvers. Here are your schedules and dorms. You all requested a three person dorm, that is gender neutral. We expect no noises." all three of us groaned at the same time, and grumbled out a, "We're siblings. That's just gross."

"The only noises will be me, the older more responsible brother, yelling at these two to get to class or do their work," Oliver said, an edge to his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

     Kara, Oliver and I were chilling in our dorm room, unpacking all our things for the entire year, and waiting for our friends to come back after summer break. Kara was excited to see Michael, a guy that we joke about her dating. Oli was excited to see Felicity, his girlfriend of two years even though they saw each other two weeks ago. I was excited to finally see my friend Caitlin. I've known her since I was nine. We've gone through everything together. I've  liked, no  _loved_ , her since I met her. At first it was a silly crush, but it developed into so much more.

"Day dreaming about seeing Cait again?" Kara and Oliver mocked, thinking I would deny it.

"Actually, I am. I'm just going to _finally_ admit it. I have had the  _biggest_ crush on Caitlin Snow." I replied slightly sarcastically, but still telling the truth. I had my phone in my hand so I snapped a picture of Kara and Oliver, eyes wide, mouths practically on the floor in shock.

"What about Iris?" Kara asked. We all knew Iris had had a crush on me for years, but the feelings just weren't returned.

"What about her?" I feigned ignorance.

"You know what. She actually thinks you like her. I mean, you said that you have had a crush on a girl that you knew since you were nine. You've known  _both_ Iris  _and_ Caitlin since then."

"Okay, so she thinks I like her. What's the harm in that." I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Iris is sensitive. When she finds out that you don't love her, like you love Caitlin, her heart is going to shatter."

     I shut up after that. I knew that I didn't love Iris like that, but I wasn't cruel enough to not care about breaking her heart. Oliver and I both saw Kara's horrified expression at something behind us. I turned to see a heartbroken look on Iris' face, as she stood in the doorway. I cursed.

"Iris, let me explain." I said quietly, pleading.

"No Barry. I think the three of you have said enough." she said quietly.

"Iris! Come back!" I yelled, as she ran away crying.

"What was that about?" Caitlin asked, pointing to the crying girl. I felt my heart flutter as I saw Caitlin for the first time in months. I mean, we texted, a lot, but that's different than seeing each other in person.

"We accidentally broke Iris' heart." Kara answered, feeling really guilty.

"'We?'" Cisco asked. 

"Yeah, so you know how Iris has a not-so-secret crushing Barry?" They both nodded. "We talking about how he doesn't feel the same way and how he likes someone else."

"Oh…" Cisco and Cait both chorused, as Kara explained the situation.

"It's okay. She'll find the right guy. Or girl. I wouldn't want a close friend to be mislead about how I felt about them." Caitlin said. I swore I could see a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Anyways, do you guys wanna hang out before classes tomorrow?" Cailin asked, and there were a chorus of yeah's, sure's, and okay's.

"In the cortex? As usual?" I asked her.

     The cortex was a place that we nicknamed. A group of people can request to get their own study room, that has a lot of high tech computers and even a lab on the side of it. Cait, Cisco, Kara, Oliver, Iris, Wally and I shared one. We also shared it with our friends Winn, Alex, Michael, James, Felicity, Sara, Ray, Jax, Zari, Gypsy, Jesse and Ronnie. 

     Ronnie… we have a complicated relationship. I didn't know him that we'll, but the guy, to everyone else, was impossible to hate. But I hated him. He was just too perfect. And, he had Caitlin. He had the girl I had been secretly pining on for years.

     I've loved Caitlin for years, but he just swooped in last year and stole her from me. She doesn't smile at me the way she does him. He doesn't treat her like how a king should treat his queen. Though at the end of the school year, her smiles around him had been more forced and scared.

     I don't know why, but I could easily see a look of happiness and relief in her eyes when Ronnie got in a lab accident last year, near the end of the school year. She wasn't sad at all when she found out he died. Professor Stein, a teacher we all have who is awesome, barely made it out alive.

     We all walked into the cortex, ready to hang out for our last day of freedom.


End file.
